


i'd like to walk around in your mind

by boffy



Series: KRIS SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Illnesses, Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character, Sick Character, Swearing, he/him pronouns for nonbinary character, it/its pronouns, no beta we die like jared hundreds of years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffy/pseuds/boffy
Summary: in which a clay fairy gets sick in the forest and some religious creature finds them and helps them.(i'd sit there in the sun of the things I like about you, i'd sing my songs and find out just what they mean to you)
Relationships: Kris | MaleManipulator/Jared | Rtfxm (Implied), Sarah | Sarahbug10 & Kris | MaleManipulator (Video Blogging RPF), Sarah | Sarahbug10/Ghost | Friendbur (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: KRIS SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200611
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	i'd like to walk around in your mind

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey sarah hey kris (.hey . jared ... :cold_sweat:)  
> heres a [playlist lol](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3GnM4IBzhiGLBBJY0luQgx)

sarah's body aches from sickness, the disease seeping into his bones. his hands tremble under the weight of his own flesh and blood, and he wonders if this will be the end for him finally. fae usually live forever, immortal, but they are not invincible. sarah cracks his knuckles and immediately regrets it, as all the energy he has left is usurped from his body. sarah’s eyes droop under the pressure of sleep, the exhaustion ingrained in his brain and muscles to the point where being ordered to move would be the worst punishment anyone could ever curse him with. he wants to, for lack of better words, die, and luckily for him, it should come soon.

sarah’s not even sure how the sickness started, his memory blurred and painful to look back into. it’s almost completely blank, other than basic info as his name and pronouns and species and friends. other than that, there is nothing, a white canvas for sarah to paint false ideas and memories onto. he misses kris, he misses jared and he wants desperately for death to come sooner so he won’t have to face the unbearable pain of the sick and the unbearable pain of seeing kris and jared’s face when they find him here. they should find him soon at least, and a selfish part of sarah desperately hopes they are looking for him. he’s been gone for… for… he’s not sure how long.

footsteps echo out softly, barely making a noise on the soft leafy floor of podzol. sarah blinks before rasping out,  
  
“jared? kris?”

a giggle echoes out, something far too high pitched to be jared and far too soft to be kris. a blurry, dark figure hovers over sarah, and when sarah makes a questioning noise, it shushes him. his vision blurs and blacks out the moment the figure picks him up and he wonders if he’s going to die here, cradled in the arms of a complete stranger.

* * *

he wakes up in the house of a complete stranger, confused and addled but feeling nice. he feels new, like his skin and body isn’t his own, but it’s a good kind of new and strange. he feels fresh and warm and happy and- oh my god where the fuck is he? a day has probably passed, and he has no clue where he is. there’s sounds of cooking from above him, and he flings his legs over the edge of the bed. there are golden chains on him, added to the brown sweater dress he wears and the mushroom hat placed on top of the bedside table. hanging crystal eyes clink together in the air as the sunlight filters through them, and golden feathers cover the floor. he pushes them away with his hands and feet as he wobbles up the stairs on his still weak legs. no pain shoots through them and he doesn’t faint from weakness, so he counts it as a win. there’s a person upstairs, a scratched clock hanging beside their head with the smoke from the furnace curling around their drooping wings. sarah believes it’s the person who carried them out of the glade where he was dying in.

the person turns around, unphased by sarah’s new state of awakeness and presence in the room. the person shoves a bowl of soup into sarah’s arms and pushes him lightly onto the couch. the person smiles lightly when sarah starts eating, and perches on the coffee table in front of the couch. it pulls a napkin out and tenderly pushes it into sarah’s free hand, and it makes sarah feel comfortable. it’s nice to be taken care of, he thinks. there’s a silence that settles over them, a domestic quiet that is painfully familiar. the person takes the bowl from sarah once he is done, and wanders to the sink to wash it.

“you should get home soon sarah, i’m sure your friends are waiting for you.” it says, in a whisper so quiet and yet it still echoes through the room over the stream of water flowing from the faucet and the purrs from the cats on top of the barrels. sarah sputters,

“i- how do you know my name? how do you know my friends?”

“i live here.” the person says simply, and sarah goes to make a rebuttal, to say something, but is interrupted once more.

“my name is ghost, you have to go now. i love you.” it says quickly as it glances out the window suspiciously. sarah is shoved out, lovingly but still shoved. the door is slammed in his face when he turns around to ask more questions, say something new. 

sarah wanders away from the house, climbing over the walls that isolate in in its area. the lodestone compass around his neck leads him to Kris’s house no matter what, so he’s not too worried about being lost. sarah turns to yell thank you over the walls, having just remembered, but the walls and house inside them are gone. 

  
_‘other people’s magic’_ sarah thinks, _‘will never not be weird as fuck to me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> haha wrote this in like an hour so pls enjoy anyway...  
> if un not an irl follow my follow me on [tumblr](https://puffychuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
